


【 抹布索 】壁尻

by gf12889



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gf12889/pseuds/gf12889
Summary: 飲尿射尿、凸腹、dirty talk等元素，注意避雷
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Other(s)
Kudos: 36





	【 抹布索 】壁尻

“罗罗诺亚学长，这个请你喝，买错的。”

索隆闻声抬头，只见一名他叫不出名字的剑道社学弟低着头，笑盈盈的看着自己，戴着细框眼镜的清秀模样一下子就博得索隆的好感。

“喔，谢啦。”他笑着接过那瓶水，仰头喝了一大口，“你叫什麽？”

“不客气，学长。”

学弟还是笑着，却没有回答他的问题。

刚想开口说些什麽，只听“咚”的一声，他昏倒在长椅上。

索隆悠悠转醒，感觉脑袋晕呼呼的，刚才还微亮的天转眼变得昏暗。

他动了动身子，赫然发现自己莫名其妙的被卡在墙壁里，腰以上的部分在墙的这一边，屁股和腿则是在另一头。蹬了几下，发现脚是可以踩到地板的。

抬头看了眼四周，只有零星几盏闪烁的街灯，角落积着厚厚的灰尘，四周除了他挪动时发出的摩擦声以外，一点声音都没有。

索隆双手抵着墙壁，借力想把自己推出束缚外，却绝望的发现壁上的洞像是为他量身订做的，紧密地与他的腰间贴合，往前是肌肉饱满的胸膛，往後是挺翘而结实的臀部，丝毫移动不了。

“啧……这什麽倒楣事。”

看这人烟稀少的地方，索隆想着乾脆就这样睡一夜吧，明天总会有人经过的。

正打算放弃时，远远传来了打闹的声音，他感觉像抓住了救命稻草，急忙扯着嗓子喊道，“那边的，能不能过来一下！”

接着一阵窸窸窣窣，索隆感觉有人站到了他的身後。

“咦，看这外套，是我们学校的！”其中一名少年捡起外套翻了翻，“还是学长呢。”

“罗罗诺亚……”另一名少年从外套口袋里翻出一张学生证，“剑道部部长？罗罗诺亚•索隆？”

“对，我是！”索隆终於耐不住性子打断他们，他现在想赶快逃离这里。

“学弟，能不能帮帮我，我卡住了。”说着还一边挣扎着扭了几下，被黑色校裤包裹住的屁股跟着一摇一晃，“帮我打个电话请警察或消防局来。”

两名学弟沉默地盯着那左摇右摆的肉臀，同时咽了咽口水。

“有没有在——喂你们干嘛！”索隆感觉身後一凉，提问的语气吓得变了调，长期包在裤子里的屁股略显苍白，与他的腰背有很明显的色差，看起来格外色情。

索隆本能地抬腿要踢人，充满弹性的肉臀随着他的动作掀起一阵阵肉浪，让两名学弟喉咙发紧。然而只有两条腿能动的索隆轻易地就被他们给制伏了，一人一只紧紧的禁锢住他的双腿。

“学长的屁股和皮肤不一样呢，好白啊。”学弟调笑着，一边去揉他手感极佳的屁股，又捏又掐的，把惨白的屁股抓出一道道红痕。

“你们！给我放手！该死的！”强烈的恐惧感驱使索隆不死心的又挣扎起来，依旧无果。

“哎呀学长，你别摇了。”另一名学弟也去掐他另一半边的肉臀，“我会以为你在勾引我操你呢。”

一边说着，两人默契十足的一把掰开他的臀瓣，其中粉嫩的菊穴因为接触到冷空气而瑟缩了几下。

“还是说……学长就是想要我们操你呢？”学弟恶质的往那可怜兮兮的小穴吹了口热气，“……想要我用大肉棒把你粉嫩的屁眼操到合都合不上。”

学弟的下流话让索隆又怒又恼，却有一股宛如电流的奇异感受贯穿全身，让他脑子酥酥麻麻的。

“原来学长是被虐狂呀？”他看着索隆颤抖的模样，不禁嘲笑道，“看这腰扭的。”

“少废话！你们快放开——唔啊！”

他们随便呸了几口口水在他的屁眼上当作润滑，手指就着那点湿润捅进了他乾涩的肠道。

“放松点啊学长。”他拍了拍索隆的臀尖，一边用指尖按压着炙热的肠壁，“这麽紧，怎麽吃肉棒？”

索隆听到这句，不知道是因为害怕还是期待，菊穴收缩了几下，肠肉谄媚似的缠上少年的手指。

“这麽想吃？”他笑了，埋在索隆体内的手指微微曲起，“别急，一定喂饱学长。”

另一名学弟按耐不住的伸手去戳弄索隆仍然紧致的穴口，延着缝隙硬是捅了进去，“学长……你里面好热啊。”

“唔啊啊……”

手指在他的後穴里毫无章法的捣弄着，肠肉紧紧吸附着那两根手指，唾液加上肠液的润滑让他的肉穴逐渐湿热起来，随着两人的动作发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

他们曲指勾住穴口往两侧用力一拉，索隆敏感的肠肉暴露在空气中，惹得他浑身颤抖，甚至连肠壁之间相连的淫液都看的一清二楚。

“不行，忍不住了。”其中一名学弟站起身，掏出他粗长的阴茎，紫黑色的柱身布满狰狞的血管，他瞥见索隆脚边放着一罐润滑剂，不禁笑出声，“哈，你来看看。我就说嘛，这麽淫荡的大屁股卡在这，一定是专门给人操的。”

他把自己的阴茎抹得油油亮亮的，又把剩馀的随手涂在索隆的穴口上。索隆的上身不停挣扎，下半身却没有移动半毫，只能哭着被学弟狠狠掰开臀瓣，那根沾满润滑液的肉棒顶开臀缝，狰狞的龟头顶弄穴口，一点点捅开他刚被玩弄过的屁眼。  
  
“呜啊……不……”索隆暗红色的眼眸中盛满了泪水，无力挣扎的他只能绝望的哭喊。

学弟喘着粗气，哑声说，“学长，你的骚穴夹得好紧啊，这麽喜欢我的肉棒吗？”  
  
“不……你闭嘴丶啊啊啊！”  
  
菊穴被大龟头顶入，撑开的肉壁抽搐着裹住少年粗大的肉屌，涂满润滑液的巨根来回摩擦他红艳艳的肠肉，让每一寸黏膜都沾上润滑的液体。

“唔啊……混蛋……”索隆一边呻吟一边咒骂着，被学弟硕长的肉棒一点点捅入，穴口的嫩肉都被带得内翻，弹性十足的大屁股慢慢吞入一根粗黑狰狞的大鸡巴。

另一名学弟不知道什麽时候绕到索隆面前，他半跪在地上与索隆平视，轻轻捏住索隆线条刚毅的下巴，柔声唤道，“学长……舌头伸出来……”

与後面强硬闯入的鸡巴截然不同，他的语气温柔的像是在哄情人，让索隆鬼使神差的便照做了。

“真乖。”他笑着捏住索隆的舌尖往外拽出一小截，无法吞咽的口水顺着舌面滑落，水珠滴在地板上像是一朵朵绽开的花。学弟轻轻摩蹭着略粗糙的舌面，手指乃至手掌很快都被口水染湿，但他一点也不介意。

学弟凑过去含住索隆柔软的舌头，不急着和索隆的舌尖交缠，而是细细的舔过口腔每一处。反倒是索隆等不及了，皱起眉头哼了两声表达不满，学弟见状低低笑了几声，也不再吊他的胃口。

他用舌头去缠索隆同样湿热的舌头，来不及吞咽的口水沿着嘴角落下，顺着脖颈滑入衣领。两人交换着唾液，学弟从索隆的舌尖一路吃到舌根，把嘴里分泌的口水都顺着舌头渡进他的喉咙。

“操……你做了什麽，这骚逼突然咬的好紧……”後方肆意操弄他的学弟忽然抽了口气，哑声骂道。

“诶——学长原来这麽少女呀？”舔吻他的学弟退开些许，笑了笑，“亲几下就湿哒哒的咬紧肉棒呢。”

听见两人的调笑，索隆才从黏腻的湿吻中回过神来，他伸手去推眼前的学弟，刚想开口骂人，又被咬住了舌头。

索隆一下子就被吻的软了腰，学弟扣住他无力的手腕，时轻时重的啃着他的软舌，有时轻的让他几乎沉沦，又在他尝到快感的时侯咬的他吃疼。

身後的学弟像是不甘被冷落，猛地挺动雄腰，胯下的鸡巴一下子捅进更深，那粗长的肉棒根本不是正常人的尺寸，紧紧地顶在他密合的直肠口，索隆顿时浑身颤抖，哭叫声全被身前的学弟吃进嘴里。

“学长的洞好小，肉棒都还没全部吃进去。”学弟的话语参杂责备与失落，如果忽略他抵着结肠口的阴茎，软软的声线就像是在撒娇。

他抽出一部分鸡巴，刚带出湿淋淋的嫩肉，又啪得一声捅回去，索隆被干得从喉咙发出呜咽，屁股也跟着抖了抖。

學弟掰开他性感的屁股，将还剩下三分之一的肉屌继续往里面插，眼看着可怜的骚穴被干得越来越大，突然索隆一阵猛颤，被扣住的手只能握紧拳头。

“这是什麽？”狰狞的龟头生生地捅开了直肠口，里面紧窄的空间就像是女人的子宫，那根肉屌连带龟头彻底侵入到从未有过的诡异深度，“操到学长的子宫了？”

“啊啊啊啊啊——”索隆发出一声凄厉的惨叫，却勾得学弟越发带劲，他将两颗睾丸在索隆臀缝间碾磨几下，就猛地抽出一半，将穴口的嫩肉带出体外。

“学长，也帮我含一下吧？”身前的学弟不知道什麽时候站了起来，语气还是那样的温柔，他解开裤头掏出不输给另一名少年的粗大阴茎。

紫黑色的肉茎弹在他脸上，几乎能感受到上面血管的脉动。索隆害怕的往後缩，却被身後的肉棒一个猛操顶了回来，让他顺势含住了眼前的巨根。

学弟爽的喟叹，双手轻柔的扶住索隆的後脑，笑着说，“不要咬喔。我不介意把学长的牙齿打断了再来操。”

说完便抓着他那头绿发前後摇晃起来，过於粗长的肉屌撑得他嘴里满满当当，狰狞的龟头抵着他的喉眼。学弟熟练的抬起他的头，一手熟练的按摩着他拉直的脖颈，一边缓缓地挺腰，把阴茎送入他的喉咙。

索隆颤抖着，大滴大滴的眼泪从眼眶滑落，被学弟用指腹轻轻擦去，肉茎却是越埋越深。

他的喉管被鸡巴插的微微鼓起，窒息般的感受让他近乎晕厥。学弟一下一下的操干他的喉咙，喉眼反射性的乾呕按摩着他的龟头，爽的他喘息逐渐加重。

身後的学弟开始次次到肉地操他的肉逼，索隆双腿打颤几乎要站不住，却被学弟稳稳的抓住，他又翘又软的屁股在学弟精瘦的身板下撞出一波又一波肉浪。

“不丶不……呜啊……救……”索隆的叫床声被身后的肉屌顶的支离破碎，又被嘴里的阴茎全堵在了嗓眼，只能发出零碎的凌乱单音。学弟大开大合地干他，把他的肉穴干得越来越松，大屌也越发顺利地在甬道里快速进出。

学弟长得眉清目秀，鸡巴却很长，每一次插入都会顶开他的结肠口，让索隆疼得浑身战栗，但他的性器却随着他粗暴的抽插开始勃起。索隆羞耻的害怕被学弟看见，努力地夹紧大腿，可不断被操弄的肉穴却越来越湿，随着肉屌的操干带出一声声噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

索隆的脑袋也跟着身後的操弄不断吞吐着嘴里的鸡巴，甚至有时身後操的猛了点，嘴里的鸡巴便会全根没入，他的鼻子也会同时埋入学弟浓密的耻毛间，每当这时，学弟就会紧紧按住他的脑袋，享受着喉咙的真空按摩。

一张俊脸被口水丶眼泪和学弟的体液糊得乱七八糟，被操的半晕的他已经无力挣扎。

“学长被男人操屁眼还能爽的勃起啊？简直是天生的雌穴，骚的一蹋糊涂。”学弟注意到他腿间翘起的阴茎，噗地抽出肉屌，粗黑狰狞的大屌上布满黏腻的肠液，显得鸡巴更加可怖。学弟用黏腻的龟头蹭了蹭穴口，笑着说道，“骚逼想不想吃大鸡巴？把学长操到怀孕好不好？”

索隆的嘴被堵得结实，一句话也说不出，只能拼命摇头，但墙另一头的学弟怎麽可能看得到，他只看到索隆被操开的肉穴正饥渴的收缩着，淫液不断往外流，学弟调笑着，“骚逼都饿的流口水了。”

他按住索隆的腰眼，然後猛地挺腰，噗嗤一声，那根湿漉漉的大屌又捅开了湿软的肠道，连带着臀肉都啪啪的剧烈震颤。

“不唔丶唔唔……”索隆感觉学弟的肏干变得更加粗暴，睾丸打得他屁股都红了，次次都肏开他身体深处，搅动他敏感的肠肉。

学弟紧握住他的腰部，胯下像是疯了一样往索隆的肉穴里捅，粗黑的鸡巴急速打桩，每一记都会干出肠道里的粘液，有的糊在穴口，有的则溅在学弟的腹部上。

嘴里的鸡巴也是一下比一下猛，睾丸拍打着他的脸颊，像是被赏巴掌似地让他又爽又羞耻，每每顶入喉咙就让他翻着白眼浑身痉挛。

“妈的……夹得真紧。”学弟被索隆的肉穴咬得头皮发麻。

前後两人极有默契地开始加速，一同抽离又一起捅进深处。胯下的速度越来越快，把索隆的屁股都肏到变形，粗黑强壮的大鸡巴更是棍棍到肉地干开他的腸肉，喉眼和腹部随着两人的动作不自然的鼓起又消下，他们在索隆的喉咙和肚子里疯狂捅弄，直把他干得不停抽蓄，大腿像是抽筋似的上下踢动。

两人又抽插了十几下，一下子挺入最深，干的他浑身痉挛着射出浓白的精液，肉穴猛地绞紧。学弟低吼一声在索隆被操熟的肚子里喷发出积攒已久的浓精，嘴里的肉屌则是将精液直接灌入他的喉咙，黏腻的沾满了他整个食道，嘴里丶喉咙里甚至胃袋里都是少年微凉的浓精。

肉穴里的精液像是水枪般喷洒在敏感的肉壁上，索隆的身子剧烈抽搐晃动着想挣脱内射，可学弟死死地钳住他的腰，鸡巴继续强有力地内射，索隆像个破布娃娃放弃挣扎，任由他不断注入精液。

射完後，学弟抽出阴茎，顿时被操到合不上的骚穴立刻像喷泉一样涌出浓精，四散飞溅地落在他的屁股和地上。

“呼……爽死了……”两人不约而同的发出一声满足的喟叹，两根软下的阴茎忽然同时都感觉到尿眼一阵酸爽。

“操……我要尿了……”

“学长……要好好喝乾净喔。”

一前一後两股温热的尿液灌入索隆的喉咙和肚子，与体内浓稠的精液混杂在一起。索隆无意识地咕咚咕咚喝掉腥臭金黄的尿液，肉穴同时收缩着吞入滚烫的尿，冲刷着他敏感的肠肉，让他颤抖着身子又流出几滴精液。

“唔哇，好惨烈的脸啊。”他微微弯下腰，抓住索隆的短发用力往後拉，只见那平时总是冷着脸的刚毅面容如今被他自己的体液沾的满脸都是，被鸡巴撑得几乎脱臼的下颚没办法合上，粉嫩的舌头无意识地向外伸着，任凭嘴里的唾液精液和尿液往外流淌。

“屁眼也被操成女人的阴道了。”身後的学弟好笑的看着索隆合不上的肉穴，金黄的尿液和浓稠的白精混杂着不断溢出。他随手捡起地上的润滑液，粗暴的一把塞入索隆被操肿的屁眼，接着替他把内裤套上，让罐子不会因为肉穴的收缩而掉落，顺手又按了按他被精液射的鼓起的肚子，“这麽多，要用子宫好好装着呀。”

“大概听不见我们说话了。”其中一名学弟笑道。另一名学弟用力拍了拍索隆那红痕满布的屁股，“再见啦，肉便器学长。”

末了两人翻出奇异笔在索隆脸上和屁股上各画上一横，又掏出手机对着索隆一顿猛拍，脸和学生证等等的都一起拍了进去，而後便打闹着离开了。

这一定是梦吧……

昏过去的前一秒，索隆失神的想道。


End file.
